Revealed
by Sophie21011995
Summary: After the events of 'X-Men Apocalypse' Peter finally finds the Courage to tell Erik that he's his son. (French translation available: "Révélé" by SlythLou)


Hi guys, It's been quite a while since my last upload.  
Let's just say I got a little discouraged after a few messages I received concerning my stories. But when Dark Phoenix didn't even mention at one point that Peter and Erik are father and son, I just couldn't resist any longer. So here is my very first X-Men fanfiction.  
Enjoy! I hope you like it :)

**Summary**: After the events of "X-Men Apocalypse" Peter finally finds the Courage to tell Erik that he's his son.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Fluff!

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Marvel. I just own the fic.

This was it then. Erik was about to leave again. And even though Peter had been struggling to figure out whether he even wanted to tell him about the whole 'father-son'-difficulty, right now all he wanted was to make him stay. Get to know him, the father that he'd wanted to meet ever since he'd broken him out of prison all those years ago. But how could he do that? What could he say?  
Well, obviously he could just tell Erik the truth but his ever present fear of rejection was just too strong to ignore it. The sudden sound of a cap's horn pulled Peter out of his thoughts. One quick check and he knew that his time was running out once more. But, this time he wouldn't be late again. All he needed was a little more time. Time to figure out a good way to drop the bomb shell.

_Well, he can't leave without his stuff right?, _Peter thought and within one second he was in Erik's room. To his utter surprise it was already empty. No clothes, no belongings not even a toothbrush was left. Could it be? Was he too late? A dark voice behind him made the young man turn around.

„Uh. is there a reason for you to be in my room?", Erik asked with an annoyed voice while crossing his arms over his chest.

_Crap! _It was impressive how much he could make Peter feel like a little kid who just got caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

„You're leaving, right? I saw the cap outside. And as far as I know there's nobody in this school who'd actually prefer to leave than simply stay here. At least nobody except for you. So I just came to say Goodbye. So… Bye!"

And with that Peter was gone, leaving behind a slightly confused Erik.

_Dammit! SHIT SHIT SHIT! How did he do that? _Peter thought once he was safely outside. How was is possible for anyone to sneak up on him?, HIM!, Peter, Quicksilver, the Speedster himself. Maybe that's a parent thing.. or maybe Peter just got less careful and concentrated the more he thought about his father leaving him again.

Peter let himself drop down on the dry grass. What was he gonna do now? Erik already hated him… Not to mention how much worse this was gonna get if he ever were to find out that Peter was his long lost son. What was wrong? Peter just couldn't get his head around it. He was always such a bad ass, not dependent of anyone, just doing what he wanted to do whenever he wanted to. No one could ever make him feel so… so scared.  
_Come on Pete _he thought _What could possibly go wrong. He is just a man …. a super mutant man … but still. If he were to freak out, I could just run and POOF! I'd be safe. GOD! Why am I acting like this?!. Acting a like a child and trying to hide Erik's stuff so he won't leave? What the hell?! _Peter was lost. Desperately trying to find a way to make Erik stay.

"You know", came an all too familiar voice from behind, "You could just talk to him. Ask him to stay. What's the worst that happen."

"Charles? What are you-? How-? Wait! I thought you couldn't read my mind because it works too fast to follow?" Peter pulled himself up again, standing in front of the Professor.

"True. But in case you haven't noticed: You seem to be a little distressed at the moment, which makes your thinking process slower and therefore easier to comprehend. So, Why don't you just go and talk to your father?"

Peter didn't really know what to say to that. Why did Charles made it sound like it was the easiest thing in the world… Simply go up to him. Yeah right! As if that's every gonna work.

"You don't seem surprised. Like, at all. Did you know?"

"No. But I had a hunch. You two have more in common than you think. ", Peter had to roll his eyes at that.

"Riiiiight…. 'Cause I'm such a cool president-killing, evil terrorist?", Peter said, making Charles smirk slightly.

"No. But just like him you're always overthinking. Peter, Erik has been through a lot. Especially in the past weeks. He lost his wife, his daughter, everything. Don't you think a son would be a pleasant surprise for him?.

"I doubt that. I mean… What if he-", Peter noticed his shivering hands and hid them in his jacket quickly, "What if he thinks that I'm trying to replace them?"

"He won't"

"You don't know that!"

"Yeah, actually I do. I'm a mind reader remember." Charles gave Peter a soft smile. "Look Peter, it's not my place to tell you what to do. Put I really think you should talk to him before he leaves. You might regret it if you don't."

Charles turned around and made his way back to wards the school but than stopped once more.

"But I can promise you one thing," Peter's head jerked up looking at the Professors back, "Erik will never hate you. I know for a fact that he's grown quite fond of you to be honest. And something tells me that he'd be very happy to call you his son." After those last words left his his mouth the Professor moved back towards the school. Peter stood frozen, a state that was fairly new to him. Could Charles be right?… He had to be right. He could look inside Erik's head. So maybe…. _Oh man, I have to__stop him. _In a flash the small space that Peter had just occupied was empty.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? You know that we could use your help here." Charles told Erik in one last desperate try to keep him here.

"You know that's not true Charles. Besides it's not that there's anyone left to keep me anywhere. I guess I'll just have to find my place in this world. Find a way to forget." Erik opened the cap's door and waved a last goodbye to his old friend. He looked just as bad as Peter felt, of course he did. He had just lost his entire family.. or did he?

"Wait!" A hand appeared on Erik's wrist. Peter grabbed him and pulled him from the cap.

"Peter?", to say Erik was confused would have been the understatement of the century. He yanked his wrist from Peter's grip. "What are you doing?"

Peter's hand fell back to his side and he gave the Professor a sad puppy dog look that said "_Help me!"_

"Erik, I believe we should go back inside. It seems that Peter needs to tell you something" Charles said making Erik breathe deeply to remain calm and turned his head back to Peter.

"Well, than tell me here. I was about to go to the airport. So what's up?"

Peter was at a loss. For the first time in his live he didn't know what to say. The only thing that he could think of was:

"Stay."

"What?"

"Stay. Please stay. Don't go. Don't leave me again."

"Peter? What's wrong?" A strong hand landed on Peters shoulder. When he finally dared to look up he felt something wet roll down his cheek and before he could stop himself another tear left his eyes. The comforting hand on his shoulder was still there and he could feel a thump rubbing soothing circles.  
Finally Peter registered who the hand belonged to. His father was standing right in front of him and for some reason the Professor was gone.

"Peter? Hey what's going on? Why do you want me to stay?" Erik spoke soft. Softer than he had intended to. There was just something about this kid, that made his parental instincts kick in.

When Peter lowered his head again and a few more tears escaped, Erik turned around and told the driver that he'd changed his mind. When the cap drove off Erik returned his attention to the young Peter at the verge of more tears.

"Alright. Come on." The familiar weight of a comforting hand was placed on Peters shoulder once again, "Let's go inside. Then you can tell me what's going on, okay?"

Erik took his bag and slung his right arm around Peters back. The poor boy still hadn't spoken and looked completely devastated.

Erik brought Peter with him into his room and sat him down on the bed. When he turned around to get himself a chair, a hand grabbed the front of his shirt. Erik put his own hand over Peter's and loosened his grip, "It's okay Peter. I'm not leaving. I'm just getting the chair from the corner."

Peter let go instantly and finally started to realize what was going on. What had he just done? Oh god, there was no going back now, was there? He would have to tell Erik now. How else was he supposed to explain his sudden irrational act.

A chair was pulled up ion front of Peter and then there was a hand on his knee giving it a small pat.

"So. Now you wanna tell be what set this off?" Erik started calmly.

It was weird how comforting he sounded. Maybe the Professor was right after all.

Peter took a few deep breaths _Come on. You can do it, You're Quicksilver for god's sake's!_

"I uh- I need to tell you something." he finally said with a shivering voice.

A soft chuckle came from Erik: "Yeah. I got that much. Care to elaborate?"

"B-but before I tell you. Could you promise me something?" Peters eyes wandered from his lap up to Erik's chest. He couldn't bring himself to look into his father's eyes yet.

"I think that depends on what you want me to promise" Erik said softly, unknowingly that he would promise the boy everything to keep him from crying. Peter looked horrible.

"Can you promise that you won't hate me?" Erik's eyes shot up. He was giving Peter a look that said _"__Are you out of your mind?!"_

"Why would yo-" But before Erik could finish the question, Peter all of sudden started talking again… in his normal speed… Maybe even faster.

"I mean- I know, that the Professor said you wouldn't hate me but I Ah!- I don't know. I know that I couldn't live with you hating me because – Just Cause! And even if you somehow do not hate me after this, maybe you'll leave anyway and – and that can't happened. I've waited 10 years already and god knows when or if you'll ever return when you leave now. So – Ah! Dammit! I don't know. I can't go through that again!" Peter began hyperventilating and more tears were running down his cheeks, landing on his lap.

"Peter. Peter! Hey!" There were hands on his shoulders again, keeping him grounded, "Jesus! Calm down, will you!? Peter?"

When Peter still did not settle down Erik did the only thing that made sense to him. The same thing that had calmed down Nina whenever she woke up from a really bad dream. His hands moved from Peters shoulders to his back pulling the sobbing boy forward against his father's chest.

"Shh. Peter. Calm down. Everything's alright. I'm here, okay? I'm not leaving. You won, I'm staying. I will stay here forever if you just stop crying. Please."

Peter didn't know what was going on. He could not remember a time when he ever had been this devastated, this hopeless. He only cried very rarely and when he did there were controlled and silent tears and not a complete and utter breakdown. But slowly his breathing settled and only then did he realize that he was in his father's arms. He was being hugged by his actual father. The emotions were overpowering. He could no longer control his actions when the wrong syllable left his mouth.

"Dad."

For a second everything went still. Peter hadn't even realized what he had just said until he felt Erik tense up.

_Oh god. No!_

Afraid that Erik would leave him, Peters raised his hands and clutched at the front of Erik's shirt.

_Please don't. Don't leave. Don't go._"Don't hate me."

While Peter was still struggling to understand what had just happened, Erik was going over every conversation he had ever had with the crying boy in his arms.

"_Whiplaaaaash"_

"_They told me you control metal"_

"_My mom once knew a guy who could do that."_

"_I'm your – I'm here for my family, too" _

Erik's mind came to a halt. It couldn't be, could it? After losing his wife and daughter Erik was sure he would never feel like this again - feel 'love' for anyone. But now… and here, having Peter in his arms. _Peter._ That one thought bought Erik back to reality. The poor kid was still sobbing his heart out, Still clutching on Erik, as if he was afraid if he'd let go his father would disappear forever.

"Peter. Hey. Shh. It's okay. Don't worry. I'm not leaving you." Erik strengthened his hold, pulling the boy impossible closer. " I'm never leaving you again. I promise. Peter, son calm down. Shh."

What? Did Peter just imagined that? Or did Erik just say, that he was staying? Even though he knew? When Peter realized how close Erik was holding him, he finally managed to stop his tears and his breathing evened out. They stayed like that, holding each other, for a few more seconds. Making sure the other was ready to let go.

When Erik pulled back, his wrist covered his eyes for a moment, destroying all evidence of the tears he had shed while holding his son. The room fell silent once more. One could have heard a pin drop in there until Erik spoke again.

"I'm guessing, that is was this what you were going to tell me, hu?" Chuckling softly, Erik made sure not to sound rejecting or frightened in any way. "Peter?, Hey, come on look at me."

Peter's eyes were fixed on his lap. He couldn't look up. What if he had just imagined the past few minutes. Maybe be was dreaming. But then a gentle finger appeared on under his chin, slightly pushing his head up, making him look directly into his father's teary eyes.

"Y-yeah." Peter started "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. But I- I didn't know how."

"It's okay. I get it. I am so sorry that you had to grow up without me, kid. Believe me, if I had known, I would have been there."

"I know that. I just- I don't know." Peters head dropped down again, as if he was still scared to lose his father.

"Peter?"

"Mhh?"

"Why did you want me to promise not to hate you?" Erik tried to sound as understanding as before, although he was in do much distress. Why would his son be so afraid of something that could not be farther from the truth.

Peter on the other hand was struggling to find the right words. Could he explain his fear of rejection without mentioning his half-sister?

"Peter." Once again the boy's head was raised up with two gentle fingers, "You can tell me. It's okay."

"I just didn't want you to think that I'd want to replace your daughter."

"What?" Erik was shocked. Surely he must have heard wrong "Why would you even think that? Nothing could ever replace my family, but … Peter, Nina was Nina and you are you. And believe me, right now I'm just so incredibly happy that I still have a family in this world. I was so lost in the past weeks because I knew- I thought that I was gonna be alone for the rest of my life but you just changed that. Peter you have no idea how grateful I am to have you with me. To think that I was about to leave without even knowing about you. Thank god you decided to tell me the truth."

"Y-you really mean that? You're happy about… this" Peter asked quietly while wiping his cheeks clear of the tears.

"Of course I do." Erik said "I love you son"

Another tear left Peter's eye only this time a gentle thumb rubbed it away before he threw his arms around his father's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Love you too, Dad."

Erik felt his heart skip a beat. God he had missed those words. He pulled peter to his chest once more, planting a soft kiss on the silver hair. He had a family again and he would make sure to never lose it.


End file.
